


Unexpected 6am Occurrences

by iArgent



Series: Home is Eight Misfits and Some Issues [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Riding, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Caduceus hadn't expected this to work out quite so well.





	Unexpected 6am Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during The Return, and is primarily me trying to kill writers block.
> 
> Heres a ton of filth.

Caleb's health was going to suffer if they kept doing this to him. Caduceus thought idly as he woke.

Blinking to adapt to the dark he could see that the sun definitely wasn't up. At least not entirely. The sky was grey and stormy, and what he could see of the ocean indicated it was literally stormy. 

Next to him Caleb had his eyes squeezed shut and his head tossed back into his pillow, mouth slightly open and  breathing ragged. His hands were clutching hard at soft purple hips. 

Molly himself seemed to be mostly out of it. Tail lashing between Caleb's bent and open knees as he gyrated. Back arched delightfully as the angle he had chosen clearly hit something nice. His cock was thick and dark, moving forgotten with his body.

Thunder rumbled and Caduceus saw Molly's lean stomach ripple and tighten. Heard Caleb whimper at the reaction. His hips rolling up into Molly, who made a delighted sound and visibly squeezed his thighs around Caleb.

If it wasn't such a nice view to wake up to, Caduceus may have insisted they do something about what was definitely going to be a Caleb divot if they kept shoving him on his back in the same spot. 

As it was, he just reached out to stroke a loving finger across one of Molly's slender ankles, smiling in contentment when it immediately triggered what could only be described as a Tiefling trill. Far more growly than a cat, and drawn straight from the chest and nose. 

Caleb huffed a laugh at the sound. Tiefling noises were, he and every sane person ever agreed, absolutely adorable.

From Molly's instinctual sounds to Jester's 'I'm very cute look at me and give me the pastry' mrrping manipulation, the noises were cute.

Being balls deep in Molly did not lessen the cute. 

"You two have been energetic lately." Caduceus rumbled, tracing his fingers up a hairless purple leg. 

"I can't help it. He's just so pretty like this, look!" Molly exclaimed, mouth still curled into a smile far from innocent as he ground down hard.

The Firbolg had to admit Molly was right. Caleb's eyes fluttered open, startlingly blue, his cheeks reddened without the beard to hide the flush.

"Y-you two!" He gasped "are awful. One shave and I-I-!" 

He trailed off as Molly visibly flexed to squeeze around him, rolling his hips in a way Caduceus wasnt sure was possible without first disconnecting his spine. 

Caleb whimpered and went back to holding on for dear life as Molly began to wriggle and bounce a bit more.

"I don't suppose you'd like to join in?" The Tiefling asked politely, voice broken only a little by his heavy breathing. His tone far more suited to asking Caduceus if he would please make tea, or if he would like to come along to dinner or a shop than inviting him into the carnal activity in his own bed. 

He thought about it for a minute. How lovely they looked, backs both arching in delight, Molly, thick and hard and bouncing as strong legs moved his slender body over Caleb. Caleb clinging desperately to the Tieflings hips. The gold piercing in one of Molly's nipples flickering in the light on a strong chest, definitely molded by dual wielding. Both flushed and sweaty. Caleb's knees bent up and thighs splayed for Molly to play as he wanted, soft freckled skin pink with exertion. The messy sound of Caleb moving inside of Molly, the thick scent of whatever interesting lube Molly had come back with to make Caleb blush. 

"You're both very pretty but it's not doing it for me today." 

Molly pouted. "I accept the validity of that statement while still being offended." He said airily, a quick sharp smile showing he wasn't actually offended.

Caduceus dragged his whole hand up from the ankle he'd been stroking to a rippling thigh. Molly was so delicate, until you felt the muscle beneath his skin. 

Molly purred, moving faster. "Oh darling, that- that is getting involved."

Caleb cracked an eye open to watch as Molly started to enter the last stretch. He reached up to flick at the nipple piercing, the soft metallic 'ting' and the sensation causing Molly to nearly buck out of his tried and true position. 

Levering onto one elbow Caduceus slid his hand to Molly's bouncing cock, taking a moment to slide fingers over silky smooth skin where once there was resistance. "You're both so nice to me." He hummed. He trailed his thick fingers over the shaft, hand in a loose fist providing none of the pressure Molly wanted.

"Unngh. Not fair." The Tiefling hissed.

"Ja, ja." Caleb gasped. For a moment his lovers seemed to be wondering if he was making a statement, or reacting to Molly's now frantic movement clearly sending jolts to his trembling legs.

Briefly, Caduceus was put out that as Caleb's skinny tummy flexed, that he couldnt see the cock inside Molly, red and swollen and dripping. 

"N-next time I'll take you on all fours, ja? Like you like?"

Molly yelped and spent in Caduceus's hand, thighs clamping down so hard Caleb might bruise. 

After a moment it became clear that no matter how good it felt, it hadn't quite been enough for Caleb, who whined as Molly shakily lifted off and slid back between the humans bent legs. 

"Oh. Oh Caleb, sweetheart. Sorry!" Molly's voice was breathless and whispery. "I meant to...How do you want to cum, sweetheart?"

A pause. And then Molly whimpered, "Oh. Oh that's not nice, I'm really sensitive there now." 

Caleb sat up, still flushed, but happy to watch Caduceus's thick fingers plunging messily in and out of Molly as he wriggled, unsure if he wanted to escape or not. "Mmmn. Caddy. Oh. Oh you'll, please stop I can't do it again." 

Caduceus slid his hand out, messy with lube and trailed it up Molly's side, to his chest, shoving the Tiefling backwards until his legs folded under him and his head hung off the foot of the bed.

"I think you owe poor Caleb. You can't see it but he's dripping. He was so close."

Molly whimpered, moving to try and right his legs, until Caduceus clapped a hand over a thigh. "What should you do?"

"Caddy, dearest, this is getting involved." Molly whimpered, full body twitching as Caduceus started to trail fingers over his limp cock. "I'm completely up to it, mind you, but I'll probably babble, might say no. That doesn't mean stop that means I can't actually" he trembled violently as Caduceus dragged a large thumb over the slit at the end of his cock "FUHuhking...think clearly"

Caleb leaned forward, somehow on his knees, and Molly could see the angry red of his dick. Long slender fingers joined the Firbolg in petting his soft cock. 

"Ja, you um. You remember your word, liebling? I'd be happy to try but I want to hear it."

"Mnn, Beau." 

Caleb's face spasmed for a moment as if he was torn between disgust and laughter. "Ja. Do you want to?"

Molly sighed and then squealed as Caleb swirled fingers over his overly sensitive tip. "Oh Moonweaver, yes. I dont think it'll take long. I wanna see if I like it."

Caleb, looking unsure, trailed his hand higher, dusting light touches over Molly's navel. 

Still flushed and trembling Molly laid a hand over Caleb's, on his stomach. "If you dont want to, we can do it another way, sweetheart."

Caduceus leaned down, able to quickly kiss Caleb's cheek, and the corner of Molly's mouth. "Seems intense, want me to stay?"

"Ja" Caleb replied immediately, trailing his hand down to slip a long finger into Molly. Molly, stomach trembling, thrashed a moment. "Oh fuck this isn't even going to be an issue. That's way too good."

Hesitantly Caleb slid in another finger.

Molly's eyes went a bit wild "Trust me I'm good dont tease." He gasped out, thighs trying to crush together but catching on Caleb. He whimpered.

"Um. Ja, ja okay?" Caleb shot a quick look at Caduceus, who reached out to gently lift and unfold Molly's legs until he could stretch them out again.

Biting his lip Caleb rolled his hips forward, slipping easily into Molly, hot and wet. 

Tears immediately slid from the corners of Molly's eyes. "Oh, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh, go as hard as you can love, I wanna see what happens."

Looking confused, but still flushed pink and deeply aroused, Caleb dug his hands back into Molly's hips and with a moments repositioning, started to piston in and out rapidly.

 

Molly screamed, head falling back to stare blankly at the wall, upside down, mouth lax but still trying to form words. Caleb tried to pull back and was dragged back in by Molly's tightening legs.

 

"Oh, no no no no no no, you dont get to stop oh please just a little more." 

Mouth curling into an almost cruel smirk, one that confused, and yet made Caduceus's stomach flutter, Caleb set to work.

Molly squealed, yelled, and even bit off a few more aborted screams before Caleb stilled, then pulled back, making a mess of the sheets.

Caduceus gripped one of Molly's ankles, Caleb, still shakey but definitely sated grabbed the other and they yanked Molly back fully to the bed, gently helping him shift so he could flop into his pillow, thighs still spread to avoid them touching. Still shaking as Caleb rubbed firm circles into his back. 

"We need to clean you up, Molly."

The Tiefling turned his head from the pillow, one eye visible, drowsy, "Feel free, I'm not moving."

Caduceus made to move "I can grab a towel quick." He reached down to pat Molly's ass. Then he hesitated "Edible lube?"

"Caddy, darling. I love you so much." Molly mumbled, reaching to pull Caleb down to him, locking their mouths in a sloppy kiss.

With his hand on Molly's spine, Caleb felt the Tiefling weakly struggle to his knees, felt a warm surge of air over his knuckles, then felt Molly seize and whimper.

 

Breaking the kiss for just a moment Caleb lifted his head to see Caduceus's pink hair spilling onto Molly's lower back, a wet sloppy noise coming from beneath it.

 

Molly mewled "Caleb dear, don't leave me alone while our sweet Firbolg finishes me up. 

Happily, Caleb returned to the kiss, aware of when Caduceus pulled back and wiped his mouth on his forearm. "Its come to my attention that it's 6am." He rumbled. "Everybody back to bed."

Molly, having been mostly asleep already snuggled into Caleb's chest. "All good?"

"All good."

Both crashed hard once one large warm arm threw itself over their waists."

 


End file.
